Wide Open
by Nyanonymous
Summary: He, an assasin. She, royalty. When two paths are twisted together by fate, will the kunai pierce the heart?


**Author; **Nyanonymous

**Rated; **T... may change...probably not though

**Summary;** He, an assassin. She, royalty. When two paths are twisted together by fate, will the kunai pierce the heart?

* * *

**Parings;** Hatake Kakashi, and Haruno Sakura

"Oh! You're back! I was wondering where you were... I've missed you." the sickly sweet tone the figure shrouded in darkness used, was not lost on the receiver.

"Hai." the other occupant in the dark room said, monotone.

"Now now Kakashi, why so dreary?" the light tone the other, obviously male occupant used, did nothing to cover the malice that dripped from his words.

"Mission completed. Mikoyan Ankara successfully disposed of." The masked silver haired Kakashi said. Tossing a folder toward the luminescent yellow eyes that lit up the room.

The other male easily caught the folder, judging by the lack of impact. The pitch black room gave off the feeling that you were surrounded, the sickly sweet voice of the man in the room reverberated around the occupants, and the piercing yellow eyes did nothing to make the situation slightly less foreboding... quite the opposite actually.

"Good." the man replied, all traces of teasing gone. His voice now retained steel that you would be a fool to challenge. Kakashi was not a fool. At least openly.

"Your new target." Yellow eyes hooded from reading the details of the new folder, barely registered the fact that Kakashi caught his throw item. "This mission is more then just in and out." and, whit a flick of his wrist the door opened and Kakashi was let out to freedom. At least from the man, for now.

The lone emotionless onyx eye of Hatake Kakashi scanned the continence of the manila folder he was given my the 'leader'. The mission was simple, gather information, get in, get out.

Mission:

Infiltrate the palace and work as a stable hand, gather information of the daily routines, of all occupants. Get close to other workers, and eventually you are to steal the book The History of Life in the royal library. You must send this book to HQ immediately, then you are to assassinate, the lone heiress.

This is your last mission, send me the book, dispose of your target, and then you can be on your way. The mission must be completed for you to go.

_Leader_

So that was it. His life here at Catskill would be over as soon as he recovered the lost book. And disposed of the heiress. Flipping to the next page he studied the information of his next target. Haruno Sakura...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Haruno Sakura, princess of Konoha. Daughter of the Hokage, although she was skilled in martial arts, she rather had a tenancy to flock towards the hospital. She was trained by her deceased mother, and her widowed father watched her like a hawk. She was his only child and therefore thoroughly scrutinized in her activities.

She had many friends, and apparently was involved in an arranged marriage between Konoha and the neighboring Sound. Her closest friends were two guards, Uzumaki Naruto, and Nara Shikamaru, both very skilled in warfare and had serious reputations. And her two handmaidens, were with her 24/7.

Hyuuga Hinata, who's family bloodline, Byakugan, allowed her to see through walls and other solid objects. Ino Yamanaka, who could poses the body of another. This however allowed her body to be exposed for any threats, and unguarded. Clearly a double edged sword. All in all she was well protected, even for a princess. However, he wasn't in Atautski for nothing.

Pink hair and jade eyes, were the main attractions she had. Most people would diffidently turn their heads when they see someone with bubblegum hair stroll by. Never the less, he committed her face to memory.

Pink hair and jade eyes, easy to spot. Easy to miss too.

How long would he have after he took her out? An hour? Three at most? Whatever the case, he would have to be in, and out, quick as can be.

The lack of light hardly affected the esteemed copy ninja as he made his way towards the gates of Konoha. The velvety sky speckled with light lit the way through the thick foliage. The night life was buzzing.

The cicada's were roaring in his ears, owls cooed, and frogs croaked... but nothing noticed him. The silver haired man with a mask under a plain tattered baggy faded gray shirt. The laces to tie the V in the neck together were missing, and the long sleeves were tattered, and stained. His brown pants, which fit like a second skin, also had battle scars, from over use.

He adjusted the rucksack over his shoulder, the weight unfamiliar, and uncomfortable. The large redwood gate was open and waiting. No one was allowed out after dark, however they didn't particularly care who went in.

The barren streets hardlysuggested that his city was as thriving as it was. The cobblestone streets, that in many places gave way to hard packed dirt roads, were overgrown with stubborn trampled weeds.

The palace straight ahead on main street, easily seen from the gate, was seemingly carved from the mountain itself. The only difference was the red tiled roof, and marble pillars of support. The smaller buildings, surrounding the palace were all enclosed around it by a stone wall.

The faces of past kings, carved into the mountain stared placidly back at him.

_The next three months here..._

"Kowabunga." his sarcasm was lost on the cool night breeze that swept through the town. And into an open window.

The translucent drapes, urged softly by the sweet wind, tickled the cheek of the sleeping beauty.

Jade orbs snapping open in shock, looked around the immediate area, the door to enter her room. Slowly sitting up the maiden proceeded to bundle herself in thin bandages around her middle. As she dressed in old and worn clothing she made her way to her bathroom.

Pink hair, bed mussed and sleepy green eyes stared back at her. Reaching under her elaborate marble counter, she recovered a crude wooden bowl of large brown nuts. Cracking open a few, and wetting the powder that was expelled, she began to rub the thick paste over her pastel pink locks. That done she finished with her eyebrows.

Deeming her self fit to walk in society, she pulled thick leather boots, on and over her calves. As the first rays of light lit the way over the treetops outside the gates, the mow brunette maiden slipped out of her room through the window, a note tucked safely on her bed.

Walking the path, nearing the inner gate to the palace, Kakashi had to stop and take two.

Some civilian girl was escaping through a palace window. And not just any window, but a bedroom window at that. She was dressed in boy's clothes, testimony to whatever job she was entitled to.

She fled to the stables, very quick and aloof on her feet. Hardly expected in those large boots. He followed her.

_'This should be interesting...'_

_tsubawari:_

Questions I would like to answer that I would ask;

yes I know the dark man in the beginning is completely OOC. Whoever you think he is, I can promise you that he will be revealed all in time.

Yes I am sorta going for a mischievous Sakura, but that's not all, as you will soon find out.

Let me know what you think. All of your comments are highly appreciated... I had a dream about this, so I'm rather insecure in it. I desperately need your thoughts, and feeling towards this story.

At least so far... and I'm sorry this chapter is so short... next one should be longer.

Also if you like this fic, you should definitely thank StormDragon666, she helped with the title, and convinced me to post this... at least the idea.

Chow

Nyanonymous


End file.
